


The Golden King

by angelboygabriel



Series: Iron Castles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous location, Dad!Tony, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, King!Tony, M/M, Magic, Royalty AU, Sexual Content, brief mutual pining, medieval typical themes, peter and harley are stark brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Once upon a time, a king cursed with the touch of gold met a master of the mystic arts.The infinite thread of time and intricate loom of magic weave their lives together, making the king whole again.AKA The tale of King Midas, but with a romantic touch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this was inspired by the tale of King Midas, but with my own twists. Many thanks to my cheer team the PSC group chat for their support through the development of this fic and help with defeating writer’s block.
> 
> This fic ended up far longer than I anticipated. I’m posting all parts at once so you will not need to wait for updates! 
> 
> A few clarifications for you:  
> -Stephen is powerful enough at magic that mortal plane curses do not affect him.  
> -Tony’s entire castle is made of gold as a consequence of his touch, however most furniture, books, clothes, etc are not.  
> -Everyone’s super chill and this really isn’t how a true castle would have worked. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I welcome all kudos, comments, reviews, and otherwise.

 

Once upon a time,  
in a land not so far away,  
there lived a king who had everything.

Wealthy beyond belief, King Tony Stark had been gifted with a beautiful wife, Queen Pepper, two loving and bright adopted sons, Peter and Harley, loyal citizens, a flourishing kingdom and smart mind.

But one year, as winter fell, so did his wife, and the king found himself most distraught. His sons longed to make their father happy again, the princes Peter and Harley having an aptitude for little tricks and clever inventions, much like their father, that they tried to use to make him smile.

King Tony, in all his grief, wished upon a cursed coin for something to fill the hole in his heart and unknowingly soured his very future. He was given the fabulous ability of the golden touch, and soon the whole castle glittered in the sun and his wealth grew ever more. But he feared greatly of accidentally subjecting his beloved sons to live their lives out as statues.

With iron turned to gold, he crafted himself a fantastic suit of armor that allowed him to touch freely without the curse of his hands affecting any others.

And yet, King Tony grew weary.

 

* * *

 

“Father, father, look! This is a tarantula specimen. Isn’t it fascinating?” Peter eagerly said, jogging up besides King Tony as he walked through the castle gardens. He extended the small shadow box with the spider pinned down inside it to him and Tony carefully held the glass in his armored hands.

“It is indeed fascinating. Did you get capture it yourself?” he questioned his son. Peter nodded eagerly. The teen loved the scientific wonders of nature, much like how his brother adored the mechanical wonders of man. Tony delighted in the boys sharing their finds and inventions with him and they frequently requested he touch their things into gold for the novelty of it. Tony suspected Peter wanted to do so now.

“Would you mind turning it gold?” he asked, and a smile crossed Tony’s face- just as he’d thought. Peter took a cautionary step back as Tony removed one of his golden gauntlets, delicately touching the spider with the tip of his finger, the brown suddenly shimmering into gold. He put his gauntlet back on and offered the box back to his son.

“Thank you father!” he said before running back off, hopefully to return to his studies with Wong. He was the boy’s tutor and learned in the ways of the mystic arts.

Tony sighed as he watched Peter turn into the cobblestone building. He longed for the day he could hug his boys again and hold their faces in his hands.

Seeing as there was no great rush or need for the king, Tony took his time wandering around the garden. Pepper had commissioned it, with arches of beautiful pale roses the color of her hair and lovely patches of lilac and clover to sit upon and read. The pain of seeing the garden had faded over the last ten years, now giving way to simple pleasure at the reminder of his late wife.

Tony rounded a hedge and was surprised to come across his other son, hidden amongst the greenery reading a book about Galileo.

“Father!” he exclaimed, snapping his book shut and hiding it with a blush. “I thought you were performing duties today?” Harley asked sheepishly. Tony rolled his eyes and helped his son up.

“I have none. But as I seem to recall, both you and your brother do.” he said pointedly and Harley looked down in shame.

“I’m sorry. Our lessons were just _so_ boring today I couldn’t help it, and then Peter set about exploring the forest and climbing trees like he does and Wong wasn’t paying attention so I grabbed a book from the library and ran-“ he rambled, but Tony chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I would be sincerely disappointed if you were my son and didn’t perform an act of rebellion at least once. It’s an essential part of every boyhood. Go return to your studies and I will not be mad.” he said, and Harley nodded before dashing off in the direction Peter had gone.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a typically jovial affair, the king and his sons usually being joined by Peter and Harley’s page and stablehand friends, visiting nobles, Wong, and the castle court comprised of Lady Natasha Romanoff, Lord Jarvis Vision, Sir Bruce Banner, Lord James Rhodes, and Lady Hope van Dyne. However, most of the court save James and Hope were away doing business with another kingdom, so it was mostly the princes and their friends.

Tony sat at the head of the table, pleased as he watched the castle members chat amicably and eat. It was a hive of activity; the cooks and waitstaff buzzed around the dining hall, Harley teased the seamstress’s daughter Gwen about falling off her horse and Peter leaned heavily on his best friend Ned, a devoted page. Tony wished he had someone to always be by his side.

“Tones, what’s wrong?” Rhodey asked, breaking his conversation with Hope. Tony set his head on his armored hand and sighed.

“I was just thinking upon things.” he replied. He gave Rhodey a look. “You’re my closest confidante, Rhodey. Do you think I should consider moving on?” he questioned. Rhodey looked rather surprised. Tony had, previously, been very resistant to the idea of moving on from the past ever since the coin’s curse.

“I think that’s a great idea, dad.” Harley chimed in, leaning forwards to smirk at him past Gwen. “There’s many a lord or lady in this kingdom that I know would leap at the chance to court you.” he said suggestively and Tony sighed as Rhodey laughed.

Peter’s snickers mixed in too, and Rhodey placed a sure hand on top of Tony’s gloved gold one.

“Your sons are right. And the kingdom certainly knows of your flirtatious habits.” he added, sending a wink at the teens, who all shared knowing looks.

“Father, we just want what’s best for you.” Peter said, earning a modest nod from Lady Hope.

Tony gave a look around the table.

“I... do appreciate your care. But I am absolutely unsure of how to love with my curse, and of course reciprocal. No one would want a cursed king.” he said bitterly, holding up his covered hands.

“Your highness...” Lady Hope said slowly, “have you ever considered that we could maybe find a cure?” she inquired, and there were curious glances around the table.

“By what means?”

“Magical.”

“Peter’s tutor knows magic, doesn’t he?” Ned suddenly pitched in, and everyone turned to look at him.

“Oh yeah, he does some of that stuff on the side, I think. Why haven’t we considered this sooner?” Harley asked, and his brother shrugged.

“Well, allow us to test this theory. Could you please go fetch Wong from where he’s retired for the night?” Rhodey requested of one of the waitstaff. They nodded and offered a slight bow before scurrying off to fetch the teacher.

In no time Wong was striding into the dining hall, offering a cursory bow as he addressed Tony.

“Your highness, how may I help you?” he asked and Lady Hope gave him a look.

“I was wondering- well, I’m disappointed in that I never thought of this earlier but... I know that you’re trained in the mystic arts, would you possibly be able to cure my curse?” he questioned, and Wong looked slightly surprised.

“I am afraid that _I_ would not be able to, but I believe I know a wizard who can.” he replied, and Peter smiled excitedly.

“Who might that be?” he asked, and Wong inclined an amused grin at his student.

“His name is Stephen.” Wong said, addressing Tony. “He used to be the town healer but a serious incident lost him his use of hands and he turned to magic. He is quite adept, and dare I say a master of spells.” he said.

“Well, I see no harm in seeking him out.” Rhodey declared. “Tomorrow we shall summon him.”

Tony nodded his assent and Rhodey clapped the king on the shoulder as he stood.

“Well, I’m going to retire for the night. Your highnesses.” Rhodey said, giving a dip in Tony’s direction and a wink at Peter and Harley. The boys didn’t much care for formalities and waved. Lady Hope also excused herself so it was just Tony with Harley, Peter, and Ned.

“Well boys, feel free to make merry as you wish.” Tony said as he stood up, and Harley punched Ned’s shoulder.

“Hey, let’s go watch the knights practice sword fighting!” he said excitedly, and the other two boys shoved each other excitedly as they stood up and rushed off for the lance fields. Tony knew the knights well, and even if some of them were rather reckless (like Lady Hope’s husband Scott) the teens were in dutiful hands for the evening.

Tony retired to his chambers and took off his golden suit for the night, sighing with relief after finally allowing himself to expose his skin. He changed into his pajamas and looked at the nightstand. Someone had put a book there.

_Understanding Magicks and Mysteries of the World for the Normal Persons_

Tony smiled at Wong’s thoughtfulness. The man took pride in being unshakably stoic, but had a well hidden kind spot. Tony grabbed his gold gauntlets so he could touch the book. He opened it and started to read, soon falling asleep after information about spells and nature and hexes and witches started to blur together.

Seemingly only moments later, sunlight streamed into Tony’s chamber and he covered his face with a groan, turning his face into the pillow.

“Rise and shine, sire, you have a guest.” his handmaiden, Friday, said.

“A guest?” he asked, and Friday hummed thoughtfully.

“It seems Sir James and Mister Wong have called upon a wizard to visit the castle. I believe the princes are entertaining him in the throne room as we speak.” she replied, and Tony shot up, blinking hard as she covered her mouth to laugh.

“Friday, please inform my sons that _firstly_ , we will be having a stern talk. Inform our guest I’ll be down momentarily. Oh, and berate Rhodey for me, would you?” Tony requested, and Friday curtseyed.

“Of _course_ , your highness.” she smirked before she left the room. Tony set about putting on his suit of armor, securing the arm pieces most of all, and decided not to bother messing with his bed. It was entirely made of soft woven gold, same as the rest of his room due to his touch. He gave a cursory glance to his reflection in the mirror and decided his current appearance would suffice. His golden armor always seemed to be a good look, blessedly.

He quickly made his way to the throne room, the servants opening both the grand doors with a flourish to announce his entrance.

Peter and Harley were indeed sitting on the steps of the throne dais, playing in wonder with a small ball of glowing orange light. An unfamiliar man was knelt in front of the teens, controlling the ball with careful, albeit shaky hand motions.

Peter and Harley shot up when they spied their father, the ball disappearing as the man stood with them. Tony took his place on the throne and gave his sons a stern look.

“Dismissed, boys.” he told them, and they scurried off, Peter yelling a “Bye, Mr. Strange!” to the man as they left. He had a faint smirk as the doors shut behind them and he turned to face Tony. He bowed deeply and knelt in front of the king, his regal red cloak billowing out behind him.

“Your highness. My name is Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, at your service. You summoned?” he asked, and Tony nodded, gesturing for him to stand back up. He was rather... attractive.

“What seems to be the problem, my king?” he questioned, and Tony licked his lips. Maybe he’d tell Friday to not yell at Rhodey for surprising him with the hot magic guy.

“My sons’ tutor Wong tells me that you are the most knowledgeable wizard in the kingdom, and I was hoping you could help me with a curse that’s been placed on me.” Tony replied, and Strange inclines his head.

“What might this curse be?”

Tony snorted. “Well, if it’s not quite fucking obvious, I have a touch of gold.” he gestured around at the window’s curtains made of the material as well as the throne, floors, and the carpet leading to throne. Tony noticed his crown on the floor and swore as he picked it up.

“Shit.” he grumbled as he put it on his head, messing up his already sloppy hair. Strange raised an eyebrow.

“A golden touch you say? That doesn’t sound like a curse for a man such as yourself.” Strange replied.

Tony wasn’t sure whether he should be offended, so he opted for a scoff. “It’s a curse. How would you like to never be able to touch the skin of another human? It is lonely and I despise it. I do not wish to be merely a suit.” he said coldly, gesturing to his golden armor that covered his body. Strange looked immediately apologetic.

Much to Tony’s surprise, he had the audacity to walk up onto the throne’s dais and approach him. He grabbed one of Tony’s hands and blinked in shock.

No one, subject nor friend, save Rhodey perhaps, had ever been this forwards with Tony. Before he even knew what was happening, Strange was removing one of his gauntlet before Tony could voice his outrage and yank his hand back.

The glove came off, and their hands touched, a half scream coming out of Tony in fear.

Nothing happened.

Strange didn’t turn to gold, he simply inspected Tony’s hand with his own and Tony felt even more shock flood his system. He grabbed Stephen’s hand to stop him, and they locked eyes. Tony placed a hand on the chest of his blue tunic in wonderment, fascinated as no gold followed in his wake.

“Your curse cannot harm me, your highness.” Strange said kindly, before taking Tony’s hand again. Tony gaped.

“I haven’t... I haven’t truly touched someone in ten years.” he said quietly, and Stephen set his other hand over Tony’s.

“I can tell you this. This is a curse that’s complicated to fix. To remove this touch of greed, you must find something to fill the hole in your heart. That is the cure.” Strange informed him.

“What does that mean?” Tony asked.

“Well I have only seen a curse of this type a few other times. The cure would vary for each person, but’s that what ties them all together. You must become whole.”

“How...?” Tony trailed off.

“That I cannot tell you. But if you wish for me to accompany you in your search for this elusive thing, I would be glad to.”

Tony nodded, and pointed at the door.

“Exit and see to it that one of my guards shows you to a room. Should you need anything, call for my handmaiden Friday. She will take care of you.” he instructed, and Strange bowed before he took his leave, walking out in confident strides as his cloak swished behind him. Tony slumped back in his throne. He had much to reflect on.

 

* * *

 

“-did you _see_ the wizard Mr. Rhodey, wow! I hope he gets to stick around.” Peter chattered excitedly.

Rhodey, Peter, and Ned were leaned on the fence around the training field, watching as Scott ‘oversaw’ his daughter Cassie and Harley practice sword fighting.

“I think your dad likes him. He didn’t even make Friday yell at me, you know.” Rhodey said, elbowing Peter. He and Ned snickered. On the field, Cassie got Harley’s sword out of his hand and pointed him to his knees as she laughed.

“You suck!” Peter yelled at his brother, and his head whipped around, the face mask of Harley’s helmet lifting so he could glare as Ned laughed at that too.

“Don’t be brat, Peter.” Rhodey scolded with a fond grin, and Peter just shook his head as his father’s best friend squeezed his shoulders. Rhodey left the four teens in the (questionably) capable hands of Sir Scott as he made his way back to the castle, biding greetings to the staff as he walked through the halls purposefully.

No one knew the King’s whereabouts, so Rhodey made for his chambers. On his way, he passed by the quarters closest to Tony’s own and was a little shocked to see Friday helping Stephen prepare the room. The hardworking Irish girl laughed as the wizard magically scrubbed the floors while she made the bed. Rhodey ducked into the room.

“Strange, Friday, what are you doing here?” he asked, and they both looked at him. Friday smiled.

“Tony will be hosting Mr. Strange for the time being, while they are in search a cure.”

Rhodey leaned against the doorframe. He’d met Strange briefly while ushering the wizard into the castle- while he seemed rather haughty, Rhodey could tell he had quite the fire to him.

 _Fitting for Tony_ , he thought to himself with a snort.

“Hmm. Well, Fri, I don’t suppose you know where Tony is?” Rhodey asked, and Strange answered for her.

“I do believe he’s up on the turret balcony.” he said, and Rhodey, tipped his head in thanks as he headed off in that direction.

He climbed the stairs up on of the castle’s spires, indeed finding Tony standing on the balcony, surveying the land sprawled out in front of him. The courtyard, the village, training fields, rich farmland and the thick forest ringing a section of the border.

“Hey, Tony.” Rhodey greeted, tapping his shoulder armor with a ping. The king grinned and side eyed his best friend. “So, what do you think about Strange?” Rhodey asked, leaning forwards against the stone railing. Tony hummed.

“He’s something.” he said bemusedly.

They stood in companionable silence until a third figure joined them, none other than the sorcerer himself. “I’m sorry to intrude, Your Majesty, Sir Rhodes, but I was hoping I could have a word with the king?” he asked, and Rhodey nodded.

“Hope to see you later.” Rhodey told Tony before he proceeded back down the stairwell.

“What did you wish to talk about?” Tony inquired, and Strange hummed softly.

“I was hoping we could talk about the things that make you happy in order to get a good idea of where to start for a cure.” he said, and Tony nodded.

“Come. Let us go to my study.” the King said, and lead the way down through the castle, the wizard trailing behind him. Tony pushed open the heavy wood doors to his study, revealing a spacious, darkly decorated room with many maps and models spread out across every surface. A fire crackled merrily in the corner and Tony gestured to the two seats in front of them, which they both took.

“So tell me, your highness,” Strange started, “what brings you pleasure?”

A grin quirked at the corner of Tony’s mouth for the wizard’s choice of wording, and he bit back a smart remark.

“Well, most certainly my sons are the most important part of my life. You met them this morning- Peter is 17 and Harley is 15. They bring me so much joy and I love them with all I have.” Tony said fondly. Strange gave him a tight lipped smile.

“They are _undeniably_ fitting princes. I found them rather charming.” Strange replied and Tony smiled broadly.

“That’s my boys. Well, let’s see what else. There’s my advisor, Sir James Rhodes. He is my dearest friend and has been there for me through... everything. I can safely say that I love him too. I enjoy inventing as you may be able to tell,” Tony said, gesturing at his intricate armor. “As well as a good glass of mead. I also, ah, don’t mind a pretty face.” the king finished with a slight leer. Strange’s expression didn’t falter once.

“So you’re a people person.” he concluded, thoughtfully rubbing a finger against the corner of his mouth. Tony couldn’t help but stare at the long scars that ran down his fingers, minute trembles matching them.

“Yes. I suppose you could say that.”

“Well, I guess we should focus on looking for some _one_ that makes you complete, rather than some _thing_. You’re shockingly less materialistic than I expected, your highness.” Strange said with a teasing little smirk, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Most men wouldn’t dare speak to their king like that.”

“I’m not most men.”

Tony relaxed into his chair, his armor gleaming even more so by the fireplace as he allowed his eyes to scan the sorcerer’s.

They talked late into the night, and the king’s armor began to lose its shine.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
The following week saw one Stephen Strange slowly become instituted as one of King Tony’s most respected and reliable companions. The young princes took to him rather quickly, and Sir James would oft catch Tony watching Strange and Peter walk through the garden, deep in animated conversation. Harley seemed more keen to hang around a young miss Cassie Lang, much to the faux distaste- concealing amusement- of Sir Scott and Lady Hope.

Exactly twelve days after the arrival of Stephen Strange, the court of Lady Natasha Romanoff, Lord Jarvis Vision, and Sir Bruce Banner returned from their business trip negotiating with the kingdom of Asgard. The Asgardians were trusted allies of the Starks, along with the unbelievably mysterious and fabulous kingdom of Wakanda. Sir Bruce had begun to be courted by the heir to the Asgardian throne, Thor Odinson, so it was a bit of a surprise that he actually returned. Thor’s brother, Prince Loki, was rather prickly but an endless source of wicked amusement at diplomatic meetings.

“Who might _that_ be?” Natasha asked with a cheeky grin as she watched Tony argue heatedly with a man she didn’t recognize.

“Oh, that’s right!” Sir Scott said with a smirk, hefting his sword carelessly over his shoulder, “You court lot weren’t here when his highness acquired the only man in this kingdom who’s seemingly able to keep up with him. I think even Rhodey’s taking a liking to him. His name is Stephen Strange, and he’s a _master of the mystic arts_.” he said, and Natasha gave him an impressed look as she continued to watch them bicker, Tony poking one gold plated hand into Strange’s chest. Strange grabbed his hand and said something that made the king have a funny look, mouth parting. Both Scott and Natasha’s eyebrows shot up.

Natasha gave a low whistle as she watched Tony storm away.

“Damn. Are they fucking somehow without Strange turning to gold?” she asked, and Scott let his sword thunk to the ground, jerking a thumb at the other knights by the lance field.

“We have a betting pool on that, wanna join?” he asked, and she nodded eagerly as they headed off.

Stephen had been vaguely aware he and Tony were making a scene, and the two departing nobles only confirmed that. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If only the king could be less stubborn.

He began to head for his chambers to think. He really had no reason to stay at the castle, and couldn’t fully explain why he was. For some inexplicable reason, he felt himself... attracted to Tony Stark. He was sarcastic, insanely smart, caring, persuasive, good looking, and just Stephen’s brand of cocky bluntness. He tried to tell himself he stayed because he was needed, because he befriended the staff and court, because it was necessary. They were all falsehoods.

The ruler of gold had irrefutably ensnared a sorcerer in his grasps, and Stephen was loathe to acknowledge what was steadily growing between them. He could not bear the King finding the cure to his curse and sending Stephen away.

He was rudely jolted from his thoughts by the rather forceful call of his name and two hands on his shoulders. Stephen blinked and recognized the disapproving face of Wong.

“Oh, sorry.” he said sheepishly, and the teacher’s face loosened slightly. Stephen had known Wong before he was asked to the castle to be the princes’ tutor- he’d taught Stephen before their paths ultimately divided. They were quick to rediscover their friendly ground after Stephen had arrived.

“You seem upset.” Wong said, and Stephen nodded his head.

“I worry for the king.” he said cautiously, and Wong gave him a rather haughty snort.

“I think we both know it’s hardly worry. You’re falling for him, aren’t you?” Wong questioned, and Stephen cursed his insightful abilities.

“It’s an impasse. He is the king, what am I? An overtalented jester here for his beck and call? Or lower. Low- _ly_.” he grumbled, and Wong rolled his eyes.

“Foolish boy.” he admonished, and Stephen blinked. “The King cares for you. Anyone can see that. Besides, you know I teach the princes every day. It seems they’re partial to you.” Wong said with a hint of a smile.

“The cure...”

“Will appear in its own time. It may not even be a person as you so vehemently think. Stephen, I believe you should make your intentions to the King known, that you feel romantically.”

Wong left no room for argument and promptly left, leaving Stephen face to face with a smirking Sir Rhodes.

“So... you have a crush.” he started, and Stephen scowled.

“Does no one in this castle wish to spare my dignity?” he grumbled, and Rhodey laughed heartily as he clapped the wizard’s shoulder.

“No one respectable! Lighten up, Strange. It’s _refreshing_ to see Tony so engaged with someone. I echo Wong’s sentiments, you two are peculiarly well matched. And it indeed makes quite the entertainment for the rest of the castle to observe...” he trailed off suggestively.

Stephen sighed as Rhodey walked off with a laugh. Only twelve days in and things were already messy. Whatever was he to do?

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a more festive experience than most as the court and consorts filled the table and Tony raised a goblet of mead at the recently returned nobles.

“To new connections.” the king declared. For nobles such as Bruce, Jarvis, and Natasha it was a clear reference to the diplomatic visit but for those such as Rhodey, Wong, his sons and Stephen it was a clear reference towards the sorcerer. Stephen was angry at himself for blushing.

“To new connections!” the table echoed, clinking glasses raised high to the golden ceiling.

The dinner guests started eating the wonderfully prepared spread of roasted quail with sweet rolls and greens, conversation falling until it rose back up again. Stephen was grateful Tony had seemed to forget about their earlier argument. He himself couldn’t even remember.

“So, your grace, care to introduce Mr. Strange to the returned court?” Hope asked cheekily, Jarvis, Bruce, and Natasha perking up. Even some of the waitstaff paused, bringing twin smirks to Peter and Harley’s face.

Tony nodded dutifully and extended a hand in Stephen’s direction.

“May I introduce to you the great sorcerer Stephen Strange, who is assisting me in my journey for the cure to the golden curse. He is to be respected, he is doing us a great favor.” Tony announced, and Stephen schooled his features into an expression of casual indifference as the table politely applauded him.

“He is ‘to be respected’ hmm?” Sir Jarvis whispered with his light accent in the direction of Sir Bruce. The nobleman scientist suppressed a grin and looked at Stephen.

“More than that, I’d say.” Rhodey snorted, earning snickers from the younger occupants of the table. Tony and Stephen somehow missed the thinly veiled gossip.

“Father, how long will Mr. Strange be staying?” Peter asked, and Tony locked eyes with Stephen. Tony had been hoping to avoid this particular question. He had no good answer.

“For as long as I need him.” Tony replied rather stiffly. Peter shared a wide eyed look with Ned.

In honesty, Tony had dedicated great consideration to the fact. He had only known Stephen but twelve days, yet the thought of parting from him made Tony uneasy. The wizard was sarcastic, smart, and one of the very few people to ever keep up with Tony. He idly considered asking him to live at the castle, but for what reason? Tony was fond of him? No. They would overcome the curse business and Tony would put any spark of attraction he felt from his mind.

At times, he was grateful he’d turned the palace to gold. It made it easier to check his reflection and ensure he wasn’t staring at Stephen too longingly.

 

* * *

 

The distant tolling of a bell in town awoke Tony in place of Friday unceremoniously sweeping open his curtains. He stretched luxuriously against his bed, taking hedonistic pleasure in   
the way the golden fabric pooled around his body.

He remembered his dream with a sleepy smile and idly palmed at himself as he stood up, not in the mood to get off to that damn wizard again. He pulled on his armor for the day and headed out down the halls, hoping the staff wouldn’t mind serving him some early breakfast. Tony had some matters to deal with concerning certain _distasteful_ visitors due to arrive at the castle.

Tony sat down heavily in his chair in the Great Hall and groaned, rubbing at his temples.

“Good morning, your highness. You’re up early. Can I fetch you anything?”

Tony looked up to see Peter and Ned’s friend Gwen smiling sweetly at him, an apron tied around her waist.

“Yeah. I need some breakfast- and coffee. I feel like the undead.” Tony said and she curtseyed, heading off to the kitchens.

“She’s right. This _is_ awfully early for you, your grace.” a smooth voice said to his side. Tony blinked and his eyebrows shot up as he recognized Stephen.

(Since when did he start thinking of him so personally?)

“Yeah? Well, believe it or not, I have a kingdom to run. And some fools to appear before the court today.” Tony grumbled.

“Care to complain?”

“Oh. Yes, actually. This imbecile Justin Hammer is going to show his groveling ass before me again. I don’t care for it all to, to be frank. He’s worth less than my pinky.” Tony scoffed, and Stephen passively took a sip of what smelled like peppermint tea.

“Well, that I have no doubt of.” he replied, and Tony remembered he was currently quite literally covered in gold.

“I don’t suppose you’d care to watch him beg for whatever it is he wants from me?” Tony asked casually, and Stephen struggled to suppress his shock.

“Your highness, may I ask why you’d want me in attendance?”

Gwen placed a tray of delicate fruits and pastries in front of Tony, as well as a glass of water. He scowled and motioned for a goblet of wine to pair with it all.

“You happen to be a welcome distraction from the usual droll of the fools that think they can coerce me into their hands.” Tony said, giving Gwen a cursory nod when she returned with his goblet. She rolled her eyes and strolled back off.

“A welcome distraction.” Stephen repeats, and Tony can’t help but bite his lip. “I’ve been told I’m much more than _that_ , your highness.” he responds, and Tony leans forward, armor gleaming in the morning light.

“Do tell.” Tony says, and takes a moment to consider. Perhaps he should lay on the charm, especially considering the magic of the man before him.

Stephen breaks into a real smile with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

“Wouldn’t you like to kn-“

“-parents won’t know- oh!” Harley and Cassie Lang both came to a tripping halt at the sight of Tony and Stephen eating breakfast together. Harley dropped Cassie’s hand so fast that Tony could have almost sworn he imagined it. Tony son and the noble’s daughter blushed deeply. “Father... I wasn’t expecting you to be awake at this hour.” Harley mumbled, and politely tipped his head in the direction of Stephen as well. Cassie rubbed her arm and shuffled slightly away from the young prince.

“Where might you two be going this early?” Tony questioned, and he could feel Stephen’s amused gaze on him.

“Nowhere”

“Out” they both said at the same time, and scowled at each other.

“What would your parents say if I asked them, Cassie?” Tony asked the young girl and panic flashed across her face.

“Good morning.” she said quickly. Neither Tony nor Stephen could conceal their snorts. Tony gave them a calculating look before sighing in resignation.

“For the love of God, Harley, be back in time for your lessons with Wong. And Cassie, if you get in any trouble, your mother and father will be finding out. Am I understood?” Tony asked, and both teens nodded profusely. Harley grabbed Cassie’s hand and she giggled helplessly as she was dragged off down the hall towards the stables.

“Bye, your highness!” she called before Harley said something about how she better appreciate him going horseback riding with her before they were out of earshot.

“A bit trusting?” Stephen questioned, and Tony shook his head with a laugh.

“Oh no. I just know that Scott and Hope keep those two in line. Ever since Cassie turned fifteen and Harley started to be rather smitten with her, they’ve scared Harley into behaving. It’s good for a prince to learn respect.”

“That makes quite a fair bit of sense. What about Peter?” Stephen asked, and Tony sombered up slightly.

“Well, I think I’m a little stricter with him. He’s the crown prince, so he’ll be taking my place when it come to it. He is of age at his next birthday, which means he takes more active duties than his brother. Not only that, but at 18 he will start being courted, I suspect.”

Stephen nodded slowly.

“It’s all terribly exciting for him, but I worry. Since it’s just me and you, I’ll admit there’s only one person I currently see fit to court Peter when the time comes.” Tony continued, and Stephen looked at him expectantly.

“Would I know this young man or maiden?” Stephen asked, and Tony nodded.

“His name is Ned Leeds, I’m sure you’ve seen him. They’re already practically connected at the hip, and I half wonder if Peter’s already promised dedication to his courtship. I rather like him. The kid is smart and far more grounded than Peter. They’d be an ideal match.”

“You seem like a regular royal matchmaker, your highness.” Stephen said teasingly.

“Ah, no. I just recognize the potential for love when I see it. The only person I cannot seem to match is myself, even after all this time.” he finished, rather sadly, before giving Stephen a rather scrutinous look. He didn’t break the eye contact.

“Do you have anyone, Stephen?” the king asked after a beat, and the wizard shook his head. He had a remark on his tongue, but a good many of the court walked in, and the moment was broken.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to hear another fucking word about him!” Tony burst out, pacing his study. Rhodey was slumped in a chair with an amused look as he watched him pace, and Bruce looked like he wanted to tear out his hair. Peter just looked nervous.

“It’s one meeting, Tony, that we really should stay on the same page with.” Rhodey placated, and Tony fixed his best friend with a scathing glare.

“Only because _you_ say so, darling.” Tony growled, and Rhodey smiled indulgently.

“Well, if we have this settled, can we please go? I’d rather get this simpering fool out of the castle so I can return to my... activities.” Bruce said, and Tony nodded.

“Ooh, Sir Bruce, are you writing love letters to Prince Thor?” Peter snickered, and Bruce reddened.

“Quiet, prince.” Bruce said, and even Tony laughed at how the nobleman reddened.

“He must really be something special.” Rhodey said with a wink at Peter, and the teen grinned cattishly back.

“Thor is.” Bruce replied indignantly as the four made their way to the throne room.

They split for Bruce and Rhodey to enter by means of the common doors while Peter and Tony made their way through the throne doors.

“Why doesn’t Harley have to do this?” Peter complained, and Tony gave him a sharp look.

“Because Harley’s younger than you.”

“Why doesn’t Mr. Strange have to be here?” he added petulantly, and Tony tried to hide his expression.

“What does _he_ have to do with anything?” Tony demanded, and Peter shrugged innocently.

“Oh, I dunno. You two just seem pretty close lately, huh?” he said. Tony disliked the fact he was unable to fire something back at his son before they took their seats upon the throne dais. Loud trumpets announced their arrival, and the herald’s voice boomed across the massive, golden room.

“Their royal majesties King Tony Stark and his son Prince Peter Stark.”

Tony gave the room a quick once over and was surprised to see Stephen actually did appear, seated respectfully between Rhodey and Jarvis.

Tony knew Peter noticed too, his smirk fixed on his father before their attention was brought to the man before them.

“Justin Hammer. It’s so good to see you again, your highness.” he said before bending down into a kneel before standing right back up.

“Did I say you could stand?” Tony said coldly, and annoyance flickered across Justin’s face as he knelt back down.

“My bad, your highness. But really, do we need the formality since you know why I’m here? I’m sure we will be getting to know each other even better, Tony.” he said with a smarmy grin. Peter beat Tony to speaking.

“You will address my father as is proper, Hammer. He is your _king_.” he spat, and from the corner seats of the room Natasha didn’t even bother concealing her laugh.

“The Starks aren’t in the mood for niceties, I see. I apologize, your highnesses.” Justin amended again.

“Now,” Tony started, already getting a bitter taste from having to hear the following request with his own two ears, “you may rise. Please tell the court why you are here.” he said stiffly, and Justin smirked as he stood. He gave Tony a not so subtle once over of his golden armor, and turned to face the assembled nobles plus Stephen.

“As you all know, as with my formal request sent ahead of time, I would like to announce my intentions to court the king.” Justin announced.

Stephen stiffened, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“He never said anything him being a suitor.” he hissed under his breath, and Rhodey leaned into his ear.

“Because he gives zero shits about Hammer. The only reason he had to accept the request is per tradition. Trust me, his heart lies elsewhere.” Rhodey said with a knowing look. Stephen still didn’t feel all that reassured.

Hope took in Justin with a look of thinly veiled disgust. “The court recognizes your request and asks you tell us of why you wish to court the king.” she said coldly, and he winked. Scott scowled deeply and laid a protective hand on her knee, bunching the fabric of her gown under his grip. Technically, as a knight, he didn’t have to be there, but as this was a meeting so trivial his wife granted him permission to join her.

Justin turned back to face the king, listing his accolades, but Tony didn’t even pretend to pay attention. His stared at Stephen.

Jarvis cued in on all he had missed and the court quietly chatted amongst themselves. Stephen heard discreet mentions of his own name.

“Well see, the problem with rejecting the request is that even he king must have solid reason for doing so. A foolish law we never thought to change.” Bruce quietly mumbled under his breath to Stephen. “And the bigger problem is that Tony hasn’t thought of his solid reason yet. He was awfully angry over it earlier. Hammer’s just money hungry and wants the gold touch for himself.” he explained, and Stephen’s deep dislike of the man grew deeper still. Natasha detailed a brief story of how Hammer had corrupted many villages just because of his partly royal blood and longing for wealth, and by the time she was done, the court’s attention was wrenched back towards the king and Justin.

“So, your highness, is there any reason I should not court you? Speak it now.” he said with that same ugly smile.

Before Stephen even knew what he was doing, he stood up, and all eyes swiveled to him.

“You can’t court his highness because he’s currently seeing someone else.” he blurted out, and Hammer’s eyebrows shot up.

“Uh, your grace?” Justin asked Tony, at a seeming loss for words.

He looked at Rhodey, who was shaking with silent laughter. He looked at Peter, who was biting some smart comment off his tongue. He looked at Stephen, his face somehow void of any telling emotion despite the flush to his cheeks and his hands in shaking fists.

“Yes. The great sorcerer Stephen Strange is... he is... he is currently romantically engaged with me.” Tony said, stuttering only slightly. Peter had to bite his fist to keep from bursting into laughter.

Justin Hammer had no clue what to say, and Tony took great pleasure in the fact.

“Well.” Justin said, blinking hard, smile falling from his face. He smoothed down his carefully pressed tunic and turned on his heel without another word. The shutting of the doors echoed rather loudly, and the whole court was silent.

Tony fixed Stephen with a look so heated that Stephen wanted to loosen his cloak and blue robes.

“Uh, can I be the one to ask if that’s true?” Scott asked, breaking the silence. Hope facepalmed.

“Not at the moment.” Tony said, his every word loaded with insinuation as he stood up. The evening light streaming in cut him an imposing figure, dressed in gold, standing in halls of more gold, just not quite as brilliant as that which he wore.

That was the moment Stephen decided it would be impolite to send Hammer away on false pretense.

“You will join me, Stephen” Tony said tersely as he walked out, “in my chambers.” he added, and lust spiked in his stomach as he followed.

“In his _chambers_ -“ Peter sputtered before Rhodey told him to shut up. The doors banged shut behind Tony and Stephen as they made their way to Tony’s room, before Tony pressed Stephen to the door and rose on his toes so their noses brushed and he could look at his all-too-close lips.

“Now I’m aware this is all _very_ short notice and so very unroyal of me, but I want you.” he exhaled, and Stephen smiled as he steadied himself by placing his hands on Tony’s hips. The reassuring chill of gold grounded Stephen and he took a deep breath.

“I am so glad your curse magic doesn’t affect me.” is all Stephen says before kissing Tony long and slow. The king sighs and relaxes in his arms. “I want you too. I can’t really explain it, it’s just...”

“Magical?” Tony asks with a coy grin.

“Oh yes.” Stephen says before he scoops Tony into his arms. The king is a little more than shocked and gasps at the show of strength, but if Stephen used a little magic to help him out, that’s his secret. He opens and shuts the door with ease before gently setting Tony down, who’s already breathless, and they grab onto each other.

“I don’t even know why you defending me was so hot.” Tony laughs as he pulls Stephen’s body flush to his. “But it was. Oh, shit. Wanted you since I saw you.”

“Your highness.” Stephen groans, and the two of them scramble to peel off Tony’s armor. It clatters to the ground loudly, laying in golden piles as Tony sways in Stephen’s arms and their lips brush.

“It’s Tony.” he corrected, sinking down onto his bed, Stephen partially following so he was looming over Tony. With a wave of Stephen’s hands, the king’s armor was completely gone and Tony was left staring breathlessly up at Stephen in a soft golden tunic and breeches. Tony unclasped Stephen’s cloak and it fluttered to the ground, pooling around his feet like blood.

Tony slid a confident hand behind Stephen’s neck, causing him to lean forwards even more and plant his hands on Tony’s thighs. The king moaned when their lips finally met, the days upon days of tension finally resolved. Tony felt heady lust, so caught up with kissing as deep as he could that he missed Stephen’s belts undoing themselves, leaving his pants to hang low on his hips.

Stephen pulled back from Tony, licking his lips. He pulled his shirt off and Tony couldn’t help but gawk at the wizard, his lean form illuminated from the firelight.

“Lean back on the bed.” Stephen demanded, voice rough as his eyes raked over Tony. He didn’t even think to question the command as he spread himself across the center of his bed, pillows cushioning his every move as he lazily sat back on his elbows and rubbed his cock through his pants.

Stephen bit his lip as he watched the motion, and Tony felt a little thrill run through him with the feeling of the attention on him. He slowly slid his hand under the hem of his pants and gave himself a few lazy jerks to full hardness. “Like what you see?” Tony teased, and there was a hard glint in Stephen’s eyes as he sat on the bed and crawled over Tony.

“I think we’ve both been waiting for this.” Stephen growled, placing a hand over where he could Tony’s was, still rubbing at himself. Tony nodded and lifted his hips up in invitation.

They were both already starting to work up a sweat from the warmth of Tony’s chambers and the close proximity, Stephen allowing Tony to grab onto his shoulders as he stared down at the king.

“I want to fuck you.” Stephen said, dipping his head to nibble Tony’s earlobe. The king gave a raspy laugh and ran his hand through the sorcerer’s hair.

“Only if you promise to do it well.” Tony replied, hooking a leg around Stephen’s waist as he bit his way down Tony’s neck. They ground against each other, the air growing heavy with desire and the sounds of their labored breathing.

“Anything less would not be fit for a _king_.” he said with a grin, and Tony pulled him into another consuming kiss. Tony’s hands cupped Stephen’s face as he tilted his head, the two of them kissing sloppily as Tony swept his tongue in expert motions.

Stephen sat up, straddling Tony’s legs as he pulled the sting to Tony’s tunic open and then maneuvered himself to remove both he and Tony’s pants. They both appeared otherworldly in the king’s chambers with the reflection of fire playing off their skin.

Tony looked positively _golden_.

Stephen felt lust burn hot in his veins as he drank in the sight of the great Tony Stark, wanting and hungry beneath him. He felt heady with power and desire.

“I haven’t done this in... awhile. The curse, you know.” Tony cut in. He didn’t sound hesitant like Stephen expected, but rather informative.

“Oh, that’s never a problem.” Stephen said with a wicked grin, watching Tony’s jaw go slack as he allowed his magic to prepare him.

“ _God_ , fuck-“ Tony moaned, pulling Stephen down on top of him so he could grind against Stephen while the magic sensation of phantom fingers fucking him left him dizzy. Stephen felt it like a second sense as he gripped Tony’s hips and they grinded in earnest, Tony chasing the feeling of getting fingerfucked. The magic made it painless and easy, Stephen willing Tony to feel the rub of lube before he disappeared the phantom fingers.

Tony licked his lips and looked his fill as Stephen lined himself up against him, grimacing as he fought to maintain control.

“You ready for this?” Stephen asked, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, give it to me.” he urged, and Stephen pushed in with a slow thrust that sent all the breath leaving Tony’s body with a harsh gasp. They both stopped moving when he was fully seated and Tony hooked both legs around Stephen’s waist before grabbing his face. It was an almost painfully intimate position for their first time. “I- I...” he stuttered, but it fell into a long moan as Stephen gave an experimental thrust.

They moved slowly, Tony’s hands touching as much as he could. He seemed practically drunk from all the skin to skin contact, cheeks flush as Stephen rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and fucked him.

Their moans reverberated in a deliciously dirty way around the room, and Stephen ran a shaky hand along the underside of Tony’s thigh before pressing it more tightly against his waist.

Tony never seemed to silence, even as he was being fucked so hard that the bed would rhythmically clang against the wall, constantly exhaling praise and expletives.

   
“Oh.” Tony breathes when he finally comes, body moving like a taut string that’s just been cut, “ _oh_.”

Stephen pulls out, jerking himself off over Tony while he pulls his lip between his teeth and tries to slow his breathing. Tony watches, half seeing and jaw slack.

When Stephen comes, he half falls over Tony, holding himself up with one arm while Tony laughs in his ear. Stephen slumps to the side and they both stare at the ceiling, chests heaving.

“That was... that was...” Tony starts, at a loss for words. Stephen laces their hands together and they crack up.

“That was _yeah_.” he answers. Stephen sighs as he sits up and looks at Tony, pressing a soft kiss to the king’s forehead. He gets a fond smile in return. “I hate to even say this, Tony, but I think I’d best return to my chambers. I don’t want to appear uncouth.” Stephen says. Tony obviously isn’t pleased but seems to understand his logic.

“I’ll allow it, only if you return to my chambers tomorrow night.” Tony retorts cheekily, and Stephen rolls his eyes as he messily pulls on his robes and carefully folds his cloak into his arms. He gives Tony a once over, still lying in the bed: he’s flushed red, smirking, and throughly fucked. Stephen takes pride in his handiwork.

“Goodnight, Stephen.” Tony says flirtatiously as Stephen opens the door. Stephen winks.

“See you tomorrow, my king.” he replies, and gently clicks the door shut behind him. He catches his reflection in the gold cobblestone walls. He looks a wreck.

Stephen carefully sneaks down the hall to his chambers, and just as he thinks he’ll reach them without confrontation, he runs straight into Friday. After she recovers from her fright, she gives Stephen a shocked once over.

“Oh!” she giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. “My Lord, it looks like you’ve had quite the night!” she says in a conspiratory tone and Stephen can’t help his grin.

“You should see Tony.” he shoots back before striding towards his room, Friday’s surprised laughter bouncing about the halls behind him.

That night, he dreams that he is made of gold.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy the conclusion! sorry it’s a little short but I think it was a good note to end on! thanks for reading mwah

  
Tony wakes up feeling funny. Freer, _lighter_ , which he finds ironic considering how sore certain parts of him feel.

Tony groggily pulled on some simple tunic and pants, and he patted around blindly on his nightstand in the vague hopes for a glass of water. There’s nothing but a book, which his exposed fingers skim over, tough leather cover feeling strange under his hand.

Something seems amiss, so he grabs the book and raises it to his face, squinting against the morning light. It’s the same one that Wong left for him some two weeks ago, _Understanding Magicks and Mysteries of the World for the Normal Persons_. It was wholly unremarkable, all soft browns and careful silver ink, much like most of the library.

He opened it.

And dropped it.

It suddenly clicked what was wrong- the book didn’t turn into gold. It stayed fantastically, wonderfully, normally brown, even as he grabbed it again and ran his hands all over the cover.

“Holy fuck.” he said to himself.

The stupid, early morning side of Tony briefly wondered if Stephen had fucked the curse out of him. The logical side of Tony latched on to Stephen and he realized what the cure to the curse truly was.

What Tony had been missing since Pepper left was someone to love, and Stephen was that someone.

Tony really couldn’t help it, he started to tear up and put his face in his hands.

The door to his chambers slowly opened, Peter and Harley tentatively peeking in. They must have heard him crying. Tony wiped his eyes and gestures for them to come closer.

“Dad?” Harley asked, and both princes shrieked as Tony carefully touched their wrists, flinching.

Nothing happened.

His sons gawked at where their father was touching them skin to skin for the first time in ten years, and tackled him into a hug that sent Tony falling back onto his bed.

“The curse!” Peter said, head tucked in to Tony’s neck to hide his tears, “what happened!” he exclaimed, and Harley nodded, squeezing his arms around Tony’s chest.

“I found the cure.” Tony said simply, reveling in being able to give his sons a true hug. He ran his hands through their hair and their sniffles evened out as they sat back.

“How... what was it?” Harley asked, hands worrying the edge of his maroon petticoat, Peter in a matching outfit with shades of browns and blues.

“I uh... well, I think it was just magic.” Tony said, and Peter lit up.

“Oh my god, it’s Mr. Strange!” he blurted out, and Harley looked at him, then back at Tony, who gave a put upon sigh.

“It is!” his youngest added, and both princes started laughing. “I knew it! Rhodey says you like him a lot.” Harley said smugly, and Peter raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, you didn’t hear about the meeting with Justin Hammer yesterday. I think ‘a lot’ is an understatement.” Peter smirked, and Tony pushed them off the bed. The princes stood up, their laughter filling Tony’s chambers.

“Well come on, everyone will want to know!” Harley said as he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him up.

“Boys!” Tony protested as they pulled him out into the hall, “I’m in my pajamas!” he said, but his sons just snickered and ignored him. The staff all froze with shock as they saw the King being led through the hall, and Peter went to the side to request that a page be fetched to collect an assembly of the castle’s occupants.

Harley successfully hustled Tony into the throne room, where much of the court was already gathered, Rhodey at the head of the curious crowd. He turned to look at Tony, and the utter shock and joy that crossed his face upon seeing him without the golden armor was priceless. With a few strides, Harley politely sidestepped so Rhodey could crush his best friend in a hug.

“Tones, oh my God, the curse...” Rhodey breathed, moving so they held each other at arm’s length.

“Got my touch back.” Tony laughed, and Rhodey gave him another tight hug.

“I guess this means someone should announce the good news. Ladies and Gentlemen, the king’s curse is gone.” Rhodey said in a proud voice. Tony beamed as everyone assembled began to clap and cheer. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a certain someone.

 _Stephen Strange_.

They locked eyes and Tony cleared his throat.

“Would Stephen Strange please come join me?” Tony requested, and the wizard blinked in surprise but nonetheless stood to join Tony. Rhodey gave the king a knowing wink and returned to stand by Bruce.

When Stephen came to stand Tony, he gave his shoulder a squeeze before addressing the crowd.

“As most of you know, this is the sorcerer Stephen Strange. But what probably more of you know thanks to gossip, is that he’s charmed his way into my heart as well. He cured my curse and I have decided to court him.” Tony said, and the group broke into applause and catcalls.

“I can’t possibly say how excited I am for this new chapter in my life. Thank you,” Tony paused, looking pointedly at Wong, “for staying with a cursed king all these years. Some say it wasn’t a curse, but I firmly believe it was. But anyways, the point is that’s over. Now, since everything dramatic in this goddamn kingdom seems to happen early in the day, let’s have some breakfast.”

“Cheers to that!” Scott yelled before everyone proceeded to the dining hall, laughter and merriment in the air.

 

* * *

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Tony asked softly. He and Stephen were sitting in the garden together.

Tony was wearing an elegant black brocade jacket and loose fitting pants. It was Stephen’s first time since... _last night_ seeing Tony not wearing his armor and he looked impossibly handsome.

Stephen hummed and nodded, turning his face to the sun.

“Pepper did too. She used- she used to say that we fell in love, but some people don’t take that long.” Tony said. He propped his legs up across Stephen’s lap.

“I think she would have liked you. Probably would be annoyed be you at first. And I dunno, I think she might like seeing that I’ve finally moved on. She was pretty fucking focused on schedules and all that. Perfect queen, of course. I miss her still, but it’s... different grief. Acceptance and keeping her memory alive.”

“She sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

Tony crooked a smile at Stephen. “She was. I think I’m pretty damn lucky to have been blessed with not only the perfect woman, but now the perfect man for me. That’s cheesy, forget I ever said that.” Tony laughed, and Stephen smiled broadly. Tony kissed his hand.

“I never thought I’d find myself so attached to a previously cursed king.” Stephen snorted, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. You love me.” he lamented, and Stephen raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe I do.”

That shut Tony up rather quickly.

He turned behind where they were sitting on a patch of grass and plucked an easter lily in full bloom, presenting it to Stephen.

“I said I was gonna court you, right? Here’s the first gift of my affection.”

Stephen laughed and accepted the flower, smelling it. He gently touched the petals and charmed it so the flower would never fade.

“An eternal bloom. How romantic, Stark.” Stephen said, and Tony stood up with a fond roll of his eyes and extended a hand to the sorcerer. Stephen accepted it, and they laced their hands together for a moment.

“Whaddya say, Mr. Magic, wanna make a happily ever after?” Tony asked, and Stephen beamed as their hands dropped to the side, still tangled together.

“As long as it’s with you.”

 


End file.
